The Tears that brought us together
by Lhl
Summary: What happens between Harry and Hermione after Ron leaves in the 7th book? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was the night Ron left us, Hermione wouldn't eat she wouldn't sleep. I had no idea what I should do. So I did what I thought was best I went up to her and I held her close while she cried. She cried for awhile as I rocked her back and forth. I started to feel different. I liked holding Hermione Granger in my arms much more than I did with Ginny. Wait back up there, I Harry Potter cannot like the girl my best mate like. But she is so soft and cuddly. That`s when it happened. I noticed her moving closer then all of a sudden her lips are on mine and she is kissing me and I am kissing back. I can feel the fireworks setting off. Oh sh**. I think. Ron is going to kill me. But I just can`t pull back, I love the smartest girl of my generation. I love Hermione Granger

I Harry Potter just kissed my best friend of six years. I look up to see Hermione with a small smile on her face and I instantly pull her closer but I regret it the moment I do. Ron had confessed early last year his feelings for Mione. Then my mind goes on over drive, she probably just kissed me because Ron left and she is feeling all these. She is upset because Ron left, she probably likes him. No she does like him. The way she acted when he was with Lavender. So the kiss was a mistake. My thoughts keep rambling when suddenly Mione's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Harry. Oh god Harry I'm so sorry. You hated it didn't you" Hermione says close to tears again

I look up at her and I can't muster out any words. I can even say the word no out loud. Why would she be scared I didn't like it? She likes Ron.. Right? Shut up Harry and tell her before she tears start up again.. Oh too late. Look what you did. Oh god now you're talking to yourself. Ok take a deep breath. Good now tell her. "Mione I didn't hate it in fact I loved it. But you like Ron, or so I though you did, and he's my best mate and I can't kiss his sorta girl" I ramble on till Hermione places her hand over my mouth and shakes her head laughing

"Harry I like you. I thought I liked Ron. Yes I am sad he left us. But your here with me you're the one who saved me first year from the troll. All Ron ever did was tease me. You stood up for me. Your the one I want. " She leans in closer to me and kisses me once more I sit there like an idiot not moving or anything too shock to take in what she just told me.

Hermione Jean Granger wanted me Harry James Potter not Ronald Billius Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up next to Hermione. Slightly confused at first I start to remember the events of last night. Hermione confessed that she had feelings for me. My second friend in the world the girl I grew up with, the girl who is now a woman who is laying next to me. Wait.. Oh god she's half naked. Oh sweet lord. Maybe if I pull the blanket up I won't see anything. Her tank top is laying on the floor. She was laying next to me in her pink and black laced bra and here I am slightly panicking. What do you do Harry. Ok just slide out of bed. There we go. Now to find my top. Wait a minute. I'm half naked to. Oh for crying out loud what did she get me into. She was upset and I comforted her. All we did is kiss. Right. Now there is my shirt. Ok now that that is back on and I am fully dressed let's see if I can get us something to eat after I make sure the coast is clear.

I grab my want and head outside of the tent letting Hermione sleep in. She's been exhausted lately and I don't know why. I look around my wand in my hand as I check to see if there is any sign of an intruder. None. I walk away a bit and find a small village nearby. I walk into the village underneath my cloak of invisibility. I find a small market and take two apples and leave some muggle change on the stand. I continue on and see some eggs and take two as well and leave some change for the owners so that they aren't ripped off in the end. I walk back to the tent to find Hermione close to Tears. I rush over to her as I lay the food on the table and take of my cloak. "Mione, what's wrong? What happened?" I question her pulling her close to me.

She wipes away the tears that have escaped and looks up at me " You bloody idiot why didn't you leave a note or something. I wake up and see you missing and I though you left me as well. I thought I had lost you after one night. "She holds in the tears not wanting to show weakness, as she holds on to me for dear life. 

"Mione, I'm not going to leave you. I went to get us some food. You need to eat you have eaten properly since Ron injured his arm." I whisper quietly as I hold her close to me so that she won't fear of losing me. Who know what will happen when I have to face Voldemort , but for know I am not going anywhere's and hopefully I can convince Hermione of that and just Maybe Ron will come back. Though that may not be the best thing in the world I do miss my best mate. "Mione we should probably move out after we have eaten the food I got I heard some people and I fear they may be close."

We eat in silence and I just stare off into space day dreaming of what could be in the future with Hermione until we pack up and leave the area holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

We arrive to a new campsite in the middle of know where's as I sent up the tent Hermione continues casting the protection spell around us to make sure where not found. I slowly approach her as she is sitting on a log by herself. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her before I begin to speak " Mione I think.." I start to say before she interrupts me

"Harry we should go to Godrics hallows." She says looking at me with a small smile acrossed her lips. I look at her shocked she has said time after time we shouldn't go to Godrics Hallows because it is more than likely a trap. So why would she suggest that we go now. I look at her to start to question her when she holds up a hand to speak. " I Know that you're going to ask why I have changed my mind Harry . but what if Dumbledore left the sword there, you know.. you don't do you. Godrics hallow is named after Godric Gryffindor Harry what if Dumbledor left it there wanting you to figure it out. " I smile at her proud then think for a second before Hermione continued " and he may have left it with Bathilda. She lives there. She's the author of History of Magic. She lived there forever. "

So after a couple hours of planning, and taking some hair from a couple to put in there polyjuice potion. They take to the potion and I throw the cloak over us and take Hermione's hand and we apparate to Godrics Hallows. We walk slowly as we look around and take everything in when Hermione speaks up "Harry I think its Christmas eve" She points to the church where people were leaving and signing in cheer. She pulls me forward and I take the cloak off.  
>"Mione. We don't need the cloak we look nothing like ourselves. " I say putting the cloak away and pull her forward when we suddenly see a statue of my parents and me with the boy who lived at the bottom of the statue. at the church. Behind the church was a grave yard. I try to keep my nerves down and try to think about what if my parents are buried in the grave yard right here.<br>"Mione can we go in there I think my parents could be in there" I ask her as I give her hand a small squeeze. And she looks at me an nods " Yes we can. I was thinking the same thing"

We enter the grave yard through the gate and go our different way. She heads on in one direction while I head in the opposite. I look around and read the names on the graves hoping to find my parents names somewhere in the mist of all the tombstones. When suddenly I hear Hermione yells my name. I run to her in panic thinking something is wrong. I reach her when she points at the grave below her which reads ignotus peverell. I look up at her slightly confused."Harry it has the same symbol as the one in the book with the story tale of the three brothers . The same symbol that I think Dumbledor drew in on the top of the story. " she explains "Maybe this is important" She continues to speak on as I walk away to continue to find my parents grave when suddenly I see a tombstone with the name Dumbledor on it. Slightly confused I shake it off as Hermione yells for me again. I walk over to her and see where she is. Its my parents tombstone I smile slightly as she conjures up a flower for me to leave. I leave it on the ground next to their tombstone.

We walk away smiling slightly as I see someone looking at us. I look over at the woman and look at Mione" Mione I think thats Bathilda. We should go with her." I say as Bathilda motions us forward and we follow her for a bit when I see a house that is collapsed down. I stop and walk over to it and Hermione follows me "Mione this is my parents house. This is where it happened" I say pointing at the to the writing that everyone has left for me all the positive comments in which I could tell Hermione didn't like the fact that they defaced my parents propriety. I look up to see Bathilda motioning for me to continue following her so I do. We finally reach her house and I open the door for her then follow her and Hermione inside. Thats when I seem him the young man in the picture. "Mrs Bagshot who is the man in the picture. Who is he." She doesn't answer but points up stares. "Hermione I think she wants me to go upstairs with her. But I think she wants you to stay down here. "I say and kiss her on the cheek " I'll be back Mione. I promise."

I follow Bathilda upstairs into her attic and question her if she has the Sword of Gryffindor. She doesn't reply. Suddenly my head burst out in pain and I can hear Voldemort saying to keep me here. I look up to see Nagini the snake coming out of Bathilda's body. I move back gripping my wand as I yell for Hermione to get up her. I shot of random curses as the snake attacks me I fall back just as Hermione is coming she rushes to me and yells a curse that I don't here I can tell I'm losing consciousness and I finally do as Hermione apparatus us away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up with a huge headack. I know I've been out for a few days. Not sure how long I look up to see Mione next to me holding my hand I flash her a smile until I remember what happened. I sit up and look around to make sure we are safe and then I see the tears that are slowly running down her cheeks " Mione" I whisper softly " I'm alright. Just give me my wand and you get some sleep" I smile at her but then she nods and I see my wand in her hand "What The Hell Hermione! What happened to my wand" I yell at her as she continues to cry.

"I'm so sorry Harry, you were hurt, and I had to get us out as I yell the curse at the snake it also hit your wand.. and I cant fix it. I'm sorry. " She cries into my lap. I looks up and shakes MY head " Give me yours " I say as she then hands me her wand. I take it and leave the room needing to calm down before I do something . While I sit outside of the tent as Hermione sleeps I see a doe. It's a patronus. It looks at me and starts to walk wanting me to follow. I get up wand ready just in case there is trouble and follow the Doe through the forest of dean to a small lake. I see under the water the Sword of Gryffindor. I take my clothes off but leave the locket on. I cast diffindo on the ice and dive in. The cold of the water shocks me at first but I get use to it. Just as I am about to grab the sword the locket start to pull me upwards choking me in the process. I can tell I'm close to blacking out when someone pulls me and the sword out of the lake . I cough and cough until I can breathe normally again. I open my eyes and see Ron. Oh shit. Ron is back. And Hermione is vulnerable. She'll leave me for him. I look up at him and smile "Ron" I cough once more "your back. Mione will be pleased.. but you need to destroy the locket " He shakes his head "Ron it has to be you."

"No Harry it affects me more than the rest of you ." I look at him and hand him the sword "On three " I say " 1 2 3. _OPEN_ " I hiss in parseltongue. I look up at Ron and give him a smile. Suddenly a horcrux version of tom, myself and Hermione come out and start talking shit about him. I yell to him to stab it and suddenly I hear him scream as the image disappears and the sword is in the locket."Good job mate" I smile as we walk back to camp to see Hermione.


End file.
